Really?
by Kurabayashi Miho
Summary: Meminta ciuman sebagai jaminan hutang? Ya begitulah...


**Really?**

* * *

Aku bingung masuk ke rate apa. Ke T+ mungkin?

Genre: seterah menurut reader lah ya ==a

* * *

Rukia POV

Akhir – akhir ini, kenapa dia bersikap dingin jika berhadapan denganku. Aku lihat, jika dia bersama wanita lain dia tidak sedingin itu. Dia malah berubah menjadi playboy rubah mesum. Tunggu, bukannya dari dulu Ichigo memang playboy mesum? Menyebalkan!

Rasanya tidak rela diperlakukan seperti ini, apalagi saat aku melihat dia berciuman dengan para wanita centil itu. Aishh… Rasanya panas!  
Tunggu! Tunggu! Panas?  
Apa ini cemburu? Aku cemburu?  
Tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Padahal seminggu yang lalu dia memintaku agar dia menciumku setiap hari sebagai jaminan uang yang dipinjamkannya padaku. Tapi sehari setelah mengatakan itu dia sama sekali tidak menciumku, justru malah bersikap dingin padaku?  
Ada yang salah denganku?

Normal POV  
Sudah seminggu ini Ichigo menghindari Rukia. Dia masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu. "Apa? Dia memintaku agar dia menciumku setiap hari? Apa ini wajar?" Ichigo masih mengingat kalimat yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya begitu kesal pada Rukia. Dengan ini, apakah ia harus mencabut uang pinjamannya pada Rukia?

Tidak! Ia tidak setega itu. Mengingat kondisi ekonomi keluarga Rukia yang rata – rata bawah, ditambah lagi kakak Rukia yang sedang sakit, Hisana Kuchiki.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah menghindar.

**.**

Seperti biasa, hari sabtu adalah jadwal piket untuk Rukia, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Momo, dan Renji. Tapi piket ini akan dihiasi satu orang saja. Karena berbagai alasan Tatsuki, Momo, dan Renji tidak bisa mengikuti piket mingguan ini dan Ichigo menghilang entah kemana semenjak bel pulang berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu.

Rukia menghela nafas sebentar. Hari ini ia merasa tidak enak badan, tapi ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dahulu, membersihkan ruangan kelas ini. Sungguh, ia merasa sedikit kesal karena hanya ia saja yang mengerjakan piket hari ini. Peluh yang semakin lama semakin banyak mengalir tapi Rukia tetap mengerjakan tugas piketnya. Ia tidak mau mengerjakan sesuatu setengah-setengah hanya karena ia sedang tidak enak badan.

"Nah selesai!" Ucap Rukia sambil menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya. Ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya semakin melemah. Rukia hendak akan menutup pintu kelas dan berniat untuk pulang namun sesuatu mendorongnya untuk memaksanya masuk kembali ke kelas yang baru saja dibersihkan Rukia.

'Brakk'

Suara pintu ditutup kasar.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, ia didorong sekerasnya hingga ia hampir menabrak bangku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kekh, menurutmu? Di ruangan sesepi ini dengan hanya ada aku dan kau, apa yang akan aku lakukan?" Jawab pemuda berambut biru itu yang mulai melangkah mendekati Rukia, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Rukia benar-benar merasa takut, ia tahu siapa orang ini. Bisa disebut preman Karakura High School. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menerobos Grimmjow yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk pulang. Tapi bukan Grimmjow namanya jika membiarkan mangsanya lolos begitu saja.

Grimmjow semakin mendekati Rukia, sedangkan Rukia mencoba mencari jalan agar bisa bisa lolos dari Grimmjow. Dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya Rukia dengan kerasnya menghantam kepala Grimmjow dengan tas yang dibawanya – tasnya berisi buku-buku tebal – dan berhasil. Dia berhasil melumpuhkannya walau hanya beberapa detik. Tidak di sia-siakan kesempatan ini, ia melanjutkan keinginannya untuk pulang atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri. Tapi –

'Grep'

Dengan cekatan Grimmjow memeluk tubuh Rukia dari belakang.

"Lepaskan!" Seru Rukia. Tenaganya semakin lemah, membuatnya sulit untuk melawan Grimmjow.

Tidak mau melepaskan mangsanya, Grimmjow membalikan tubuh Rukia dan memojokkannya antara dirinya dan bangku di belakang Rukia. Dengan tenaga yang terkuras banyak Rukia tidak bisa melawannya lagi, bahkan untuk bicara saja sulit. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berharap Ichigo datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Tunggu? Ichigo? Ah, sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Grimmjow semakin mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dan Rukia, berusaha untuk menciummnya. 'Kelihatannya dia sudah menyerah' Pikirnya.

Rukia semakin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia sungguh takut, ia tahu siapa Grimmjow ini. Ia akan bertindak kasar jika mangsanya berbuat ulah dengannya. Bukan bermaksud menyerah begitu saja, ia merasa tubuhnya sudah tak berdaya melawan Grimmjow. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat antara ketakutan dan demam yang dialaminya.

Rukia mulai merasakan nafas Grimmjow semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Sebelum Grimmjow menciumnya ia merasakan tubuh pemuda di hadapannya ini menjauh atau lebih tepatnya jatuh tersungkur karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba memukulnya.

**.**

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Jeruk?" Geram Grimmjow

"Jangan sentuh mangsaku!" Ucap Ichigo penuh dengan tekanan tiap katanya.

"Kehk, sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan gadis jelek ini?" Tanya Grimmjow heran.

Seandainya Rukia tidak dalam keadaan sakit, ia akan langsung memukul Grimmjow dengan tasnya. Telinganya terasa berkedut mendengar kalimat Grimmjow yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Tidak perlu tahu, sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ucap Ichigo datar.

"Cih, aku kalah" Gumam Grimmjow yang mulai bangkit dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo.

Rukia heran, Grimmjow yang notebene preman Karakura High School yang terkenal mesum dan kasar bisa kalah dengan kata-kata yang Ichigo lontarkan padanya. Apa kedudukan Ichigo di sekolah ini lebih tinggi daripada Grimmjow atau kata-kat Ichigo tadi mengandung sihir? Ah, lagi-lagi dia tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir. Ia merasa ruangan yang di tempatinya berputar.

Merasa tidak ada urusan lagi Ichigo memutar tubuhnya hendak pulang, tetapi sebelum sampai ambang pintu ia merasa sesuatu jatuh ke lantai.

Benar saja, dilihatnya Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Rukia!"

**.**

Rukia baru saja membuka matanya setelah mendengar bunyi berisik dan bau sedap dari arah dapur. Ia sadar, otak cerdasnya sudah kembali berfungsi. Tadi ia pingsan di sekolah, sebelumnya ada kejadian yang membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo. Ichigo? Dimana dia?

Rukia berusaha bangkit sembari memijat pelipisnya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang masih dirasanya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksaan diri." Ucap pemuda yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Ichigo? Kau yang mengantarkanku ke sini?" Tanya Rukia agak terkejut.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Terimakasih." Rukia mengatakan dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Hn"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Rukia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sekelebat pikiran tiba-tiba menggangu otaknya. Ini saatnya untuk bertanya.

"Ichigo?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau menghindari aku?" Tanya Rukia penuh dengan keingintahuan.

Ichigo hanya diam. Jika ia mengakui tentang hal yang membuatnya kesal pada Rukia, ia sedikit malu. Bagaimana tidak, hanya soal sepele masalah ciuman. Ichigo sadar, ia bahkan tidak tidak memiki hubungan khusus. Ia hanya teman sebangku Rukia.

Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang dilewatkan. Bukannya ichigo terkenal sebagai playboy mesum? Kenapa kini malah malu untuk mengungkapkannya pada Rukia?

"Ichigo?" Ucap Rukia mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Ichigo yang melamun.

"Ah aku lupa masakanku! Kau jangan kemana-mana aku akan segera kembali." Jawab Ichigo tergesa-gesa.

'Dia kenapa?' Batin Rukia.

**.**

Kini Ichigo kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih.

"Ini, makanlah. Kau jangan khawatir tentang kakakmu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya." Kata Ichigo sembari duduk di sisi ranjang milik Rukia.

"Kau? Terimakasih." Ucap Rukia dengan seulas senyum tulus dari bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Ichigo begitu perhatian dengannya dan kakaknya.

Rukia kini sedang memakan bubur yang disajikan Ichigo untuknya.

'Tidak buruk.' Pikirnya.

Sedangkan kini Ichigo masih duduk di sisi ranjang Rukia sambil sedikit memperhatikan Rukia. Tidak mungkin kan, jika ia terus memandangi Rukia yang sedang makan ini. Bisa-bisa nafsu makan Rukia hilang begitu saja.

"Ichigo, sudah selesai." Ucap Rukia.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan kakak." Lanjutnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja Rukia, aku tadi sudah melihat kondisinya." Kata Ichigo meyakinkan Rukia.

"Ichigo.."

"Hn"

"Apa aku boleh meminjam uangmu lagi?" Rukia mengatakannya dengan suara pelan.

"Untuk apa? Minggu lalu kau sudah meminjam uang padaku." Tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang entah kenapa menjadi dingin.

"Untuk biaya berobat kakakku Ichigo. Kau sudah tahu kan, kenapa minggu lalu aku meminjam uang padamu? Rentenir itu pasti akan menyiksa kakakku." Jelas Rukia.

"Bagaimana jika sebelum kau meminjam uang padaku lagi, kau lunasi dulu utangmu seminggu yang lalu."

Rukia kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Ichigo barusaja.

"Ichigo.." Ucap Rukia lemah

Hening.

"Lalu, dengan apa kau membayarnya? Dengan tubuhmu?"

'Plakk'

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Ichigo.

**.**

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Apa?" Rukia bingung dengan ucapan Ichigo yang barusaja dilontarkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu ketika aku mengatakan kalimat itu padamu." Jawab Ichigo datar.

"Ka-kau.. menyakitiku." Ucap Rukia pelan sembari menunduk agar air matanya yang kini sudah mengalir dipipinya tidak terlihat oleh Ichigo.

"Hey kau menangis?" Tanya Ichigo sembari mengamati wajah Rukia yang kini tertunduk.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda Rukia. Tenang saja , aku akan meminjamkan uang untukmu." Lanjut Ichigo memastikan.

"Tapi dengan apa aku membayarnya Ichigo? Gaji kerjaku part time tidak cukup untuk melunasinya. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkannya dahulu." Jelas Rukia sambil memandang Hazel milik Ichigo.

"Cukup kau menjadi istriku saja." Jawab ichigo lantang.

"Kau masih sedang bercanda kan Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kita masih sekolah." Ucap Rukia.

"Aku tidak meminta kita menikah sekarang Rukia, yang penting kau harus mau menjadi istriku." Paksa Ichigo.

"Kau melamarku?" Tangis Rukia pecah lagi. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu berbunga-bunga. Padahal, selama ini ia tidak ada hubungan spesial apapun dengan Ichigo.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang serasa menghangat.

'Grepp'

Rukia memeluk Ichigo erat.

"Terimakasih." Senyum tulus mengembang dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hn" Ichigo pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Tapi-" Rukia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Ichigo? Kalau iya, sejak kapan kau yakin bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Kita bahkan tidak punya hubungan spesial apapun sebelumnya." Tanya Rukia tidak yakin.

"Tentu. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak aku merasakan ciuman darimu." Jelas Ichigo yang sukses membuat pipi Rukia memerah.

"Dan sebelum itu sebenarnya aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, 2 tahun yang lalu." Aku Ichigo dengan senyum seringainya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkan ketertarikanmu padaku? Malahan kau menjadi seorang playboy mesum." Tanya Rukia dengan wajah masamnya.

"Cemburu? Tentu itu agar menarik perhatianmu Rukia." Jawab Ichigo masih dengan seringainya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Ichigo menggantung.

"Jadi apa?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Apakah kau juga mencintaiku dan bersedia jadi istriku?"

Hening sebentar, dan..

Rukia mengangguk pasti.

"Aku mencintaimu Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai merasakannya. Kau selalu mengganggu pikiranku Ichigo." Ucap Rukia yang kini menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan Ichigo lagi.

"Kau membuatku tidak nyaman dengan acara menghindariku seminggu ini Ichigo." Rukia merancau di pelukan Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, aku akan tetap di sampingmu mulai sekarang ini Rukia. Jangan menangis lagi ya?" Hibur Ichigo sambil mengusap punggung Rukia untuk menangkannya.

**.**

Ichigo mengecup sekilas bibir Rukia yang kini sedang tertidur di kasur empuknya. Tadi Rukia mengeluh masih merasakan pusing yang dideranya. Maka untuk itu Ichigo menyuruhnya untuk istirahat kembali. Malam ini Ichigo akan bermalam di rumah Rukia, mana mungkin ia meninggalkan penghuni rumah ini yang semuanya memang sedang sakit. Sebelumnya ia sudah meminta izin dari ayahnya dengan alasan menginap di rumah calon istri. Diluar dugaan, ayahnya mengizinkannya dan meminta agar cepat-cepat dibuatkan cucu sekarang juga.

'ck. Ayah macam apa dia. Menyuruhku menghamili Rukia sebelum menikah' gumamnya.

Ichigo kembali memandangi wajah Rukia. Di kecupnya sekali lagi. Seringai tajam terukir di bibirnya.

"Tidak salah juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#GUBBBBRAKKKKKKKK

Cerita macam apa ini?

Ya sudahlah =.=

Bagaimana ceritanya? Tersusun rapi ataukah amburadul? Ada typo yang beredar? Banyak? Alur kecepatan? O.o

Ceritanya aneh nan pasaran ya? Dari judul ke cerita nggak nyambung, dari awal cerita sampe akhir cerita pun nggak nyambung =. = Maap ya. Itulah persembahan ff pertama dari otakku #pundung

Tapi saya masih mengharapkan kritik saran dari para reader untuk bisa memperbaiki cerita saya ini agar menjadi lebih baik lagi :)

Sankyuu :)

Selesai: 20/10/2012

Publish: 22/10/2012


End file.
